


Nightmare

by lenviianta



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenviianta/pseuds/lenviianta
Summary: You stumble across Leviathan at a time of need.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Nightmare

You tossed and turned in your bed, frowning as you came to the realization that you were probably trying (and failing) to sleep for the past hour. Sitting up on your bed, you sigh and run a hand through your hair. 

_“This wouldn’t do.”_ You thought. “ _Perhaps I should visit one of the brothers? Maybe I'll go to Levi's tonight… He’s probably still gaming anyway, so I wouldn't disturb anyone sleeping._ ” 

You always found the gentle blue shades of Leviathan’s room calming and tranquil-maybe that could help you sleep. However, deep down, you knew you secretly favored the third-born the most. He was charming in a strange way-to you, at least, and you found his dorkiness adorable and endearing. 

Picking up a pillow, you open the door to your room, stepping out to the cold hallway. You shiver from the cold, trudging past various doors until you reach Levi's room. You stick out a hand and knock.

There was no reply.

You leaned against the door to check if there were any telltale signs of an anime or video game marathon, but all you heard was the freezing wind battering the windows of the hallway, and-was that sobbing?

Your eyes widened as you realize the crying was coming from within Leviathan’s room. _“I have to check on him_.” You tested the doorknob, which, to your relief, was unlocked.

The door swung open, and you slipped in the room, surveying the scene in front of you. You immediately found Levi curled up in his bathtub (bed? or both?), a blanket draped over his body. As you approached him, you saw rivers of tears running down his cheek, and sweat beaded on his forehead.

 _He must be having a bad nightmare… Gah, what do I do?_ You panicked to see the demon in such a state. 

“Levi, wake up!” You screeched in a frenzy, shaking his shoulder.

“Gaah!” His eyes, clouded with tears, shot open, glancing around him before he looked up to you. as he sat up in an upright position, his rapid breathing slowed, but he was visibly shaking.

“Levi… you alright?” you ask, before mentally slapping for asking such a stupid question. _Look at him-he’s clearly not okay. Did you think that question could have made things better?_

“Y-yeah… I j-j-just-” Levi could barely answer your question before dissolving into cries again, wrapping his arms around himself.

You swallow-you were not the best at emotional situations like this-but you had to help him. You went down on your knees so you were level with the demon. 

Although your brain screamed “ _What do you think you are doing?”_ and _“This is so awkward!”,_ you reached a hand out to his cheek, gently turning his head to face you. 

“Hey… um, it’s okay. Whatever it was, I’m here now,” You mutter. You stare at Leviathan’s mesmerizing golden optics, before he unexpectedly threw his arms around you, burying his head into your shoulder. 

You return the gesture, patting his back ( _Mmm, he smelled good-No! Focus!)_ as you felt your shoulder grow damp from his tears. Seeing that he had no intention of releasing you yet, you let your hands wander up to his purple locks, gently combing through them. The demon snuggled closer to you, letting out a tiny sigh of satisfaction.

After a while, Levi finally let you go, rubbing at his red-rimmed eyes. _At least he seemed to have calmed down a bit._

“I-I suppose you deserve an explanation,” he said, swallowing. “Basically I-I had this dream w-where there was a war… all of my brothers were there… y-you too. Then… I don’t remember clearly, b-but I was right next to you, but I wasn’t f-fast enough, and something attacked you, and you fell… ” 

“You were i-in my arms and t-there… was so much b-blood e-everywhere… then you d-d-d-” he choked on the word, a tear escaping again. “All… all because I’m not fast enough, I’m not strong enough, I’m not good enough...”

“I thought… this might happen in real life one day... I might not be able to save you. Look at all my brothers… they’re all so capable and so much better than me. They’re right, you know… I’m just an envious, good-for-nothing, annoying, bratty, depressing-” Levi breathed in sharply as you pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. 

“Levi. That was just a dream. Even if that happened-in which it didn’t-and it wouldn’t, it would never be your fault.” You took a breath before continuing. “And don’t you dare say things like that about yourself. You’re amazing and unique in your own way, so screw whatever your brothers say about you! _They’re_ probably the ones who are jealous of you.”

“What can they be jealous of?” Levi furrowed his brows, wrapping his blanket around him.

“You’re kind, sweet, adorable, humorous… need more reasons why I love you so much?-” You blinked as you realized what just slipped past your tongue, and so did Levi.

“U-um, I’m sorry!” You stammered, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“N-no, it’s fine. Uh. Did you m-mean what you just said?” He mumbled.

“Every word,” you affirmed, reaching out to grip his hand in your own, running your thumb over his fingers.

“U-um, the truth is… I loveyoutoo!” He jumbled the last few words together, averting your gaze. “You were the only one who was willing to listen to anything I would say... you spent so much time with me…” he paused to look back at you.

“Thank you… for everything.”

You leaned in without a word, pressing your lips to his.

A smile broke out on the demon’s face, and you thought you saw the sun. Whoever said there wasn’t any sunshine in the Devildom was clearly wrong-because Leviathan’s smile was more radiant than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first fic for the Obey Me fandom! Thank you for reading~


End file.
